SU-122-44
The SU-122-44 is a tier 4 Soviet tank destroyer. Background Story Following production of the first SU-100 tank destroyers at the UTZM factory plant, an increase in demand called for an increase in armor protection and firepower for Soviet tanks and self-propelled guns, which resulted in the use of even longer high-powered guns that could no longer be used on the chassis of the T-34. The UTZM plant began to solve this problem in summer 1944 with designer N.V. Kurin developing various drafts of self-propelled guns without changing the layouts of tank chassis it used. Playstyle Introduction -''' The SU-122-44 is a tank that almost sacrifices everything for its gun and health. Having a slow reload time, horrible speed, horrible gun depression and gun movement while having a gun that packs a punch. It is very easy to see why this tank is unpopular. 'Defense -' Due to this tank being very slow, it cannot move to sniping positions very fast, so you can instead defend the point from enemies when playing KoTH or LS by camping inside the point. Due to tanks in KoTH and LS having their health reduced, most tanks will be one-shotted by the SU, making it easy to destroy tanks who are trying to capture your point with a single shot. 'Support -' This tank can be played behind your friendly brawlers, from about 100 - 200m away from your enemy, you can go further from that, but that would risk missing your shot and would make you an entirely different role. Make sure to adjust your aim and don't simply shoot, as your reload time can get you killed. Use your high DPS to your advantage and eliminate more threatening and heavier targets first. 'Hit-and-run - '''Due to this tank having a high DPS and slow reload, it encourages a hit-and-run tactic where you swoop in and kill and enemy, then run away to cover, after reloading, you come back to swoop another one. This tactic is very risky due to the SU having a very slow top speed, only being able to tank shots in DM due to its health. Be very careful when there are multiple enemy tanks, if one of them gets a track hit, you are as good as dead. '''Sniper -' Since this tank has a rather decent shell drop, you can pick off enemies from more than 200m, maybe until 400m, until then the shell drops way too low, and you can't really hit anything. This tank is only viable as a sniper on flat maps because of its horrible gun depression, it is not recommended to take hills because of this. It is suggested to shoot targets that are not moving because you really want to make your shot count with such a gun. Your reverse speed is okay, so you can get behind cover rather quickly. '''What not to play as (subjective) - '''This tank does not have the best of armour or health, nor does it have speed, so it is not recommended to play as a Brawler, Capper, Chaser, or Flanker. '''Pros * Great DPS for its tier. * Good penetration value for its tier. * Decent health for its tier. * Good shell drop. Cons * Mediocre armor values for its tier. * Below average reload time for its tier. * Very vulnerable to flanking due to it not having a turret. * Horrible speed. * Horrible gun depression. * Very limited gun movement. Trivia * Shares the same 122mm gun as the IS-2. Category:Soviet Union Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Premium Category:Trivia